This specification relates generally to fluids in flow channels, and more specifically to catalytic reactions of fluids in flow channels.
Chemical reactions can take place in any number of reactors suited to control the rate and parameters. Reactions can take place in vessels, fluidized beds, etc. In some instances, there is little available operational space to include a separate reactor vessel. Further, due to time, space, and/or safety considerations, it may be undesirable to store certain reaction products for any length of time. This is the case, for example, in motorized vehicles.